isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Brunhild/Citizens
House of Mochizuki Paula A stuffed bear which being enchanted with Leen magic, 「Program」 therefore it moves as if it alive. Its magic enchantment has been tweaked for 200 years. Its movement similar to an actor of acting school. It is a terrifying being.Web Novel Chapter 26 #250 Kohaku A divine beast which is the first beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender was revealed as female. She is referred to as and which is the guardian of the west and the highway. She is able to manipulate shock wave. She usually tone down her appearance by becoming a tiger cub. Kokuyou and Sango Divine beasts which are the second beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Kokuyou is a black serpent and Sango is a turtle. They are two beast in one set. Sango's gender is female and Kokuyou's gender is male but he seems to be female in heart. They are referred to as and . They are able to manipulate water. Kougyoku A divine beast which is the third beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender is female. She is referred to as and . She is able to manipulate flame bullet. She has calm personality although her flashy appearance. Ruli A divine beast which is the forth beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender is female. She is referred to as and . She has harsh relationship and sarcastic remarks toward Kohaku. Karen Mochizuki A Goddess of Love. She proclaims herself as Touya Mochizuki's older sister. She descents from Divine Realm to Brunhild Dukedom for capturing a subordinate god who fled from Divine Realm. Moroha Mochizuki A Goddess of Sword. She proclaims herself as Touya Mochizuki's second older sister. She becomes the swordsmanship adviser of the Dukedom Knight Order. Laim He is the butler of the house. He is the older brother of Leim. He originally works under house of Ortlinde. He is an excellent butler. Lapis She is one of the maids of the house. A solemn maid that has been approved by Guild of Maid. Her real identity was an intelligent unit of Kingdom of Belfast, Espion, but she has transferred herself to Brunhild Dukedom. Even as maid, her skill is first-class. Cecil She is one of the maids of the house. A soft maid that has been approved by Guild of Maid. Her real identity was an intelligent unit of Kingdom of Belfast, Espion, but just like Lapis, she has transferred herself to Brunhild Dukedom. She has excellent knife-throwing skill. Renne She is one of the maids of the house. Since young she has pickpocketing in the capital city of Kingdom of Belfast until she met Touya Mochizuki and being taken care by him. She was 8 year old when first appear in the series. She actually from nobleman bloodline. Julio He is the gardener of the house. He later becomes a gardener fully dedicated to the Royal Palace of Brunhild. He is Claire's husband. He grows cherry tree in the Dukedom. Claire She is the cook of the house. She later becomes a head cook of the Royal Palace of Brunhild. She is able to reproduce any recipe that she receives from Touya Mochizuki. She is Julio's wife. Francesca She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Sky Garden. Her nickname is Cesca. Her airframe number is 23. She wears a maid clothes. High Rosetta She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Workshop. Her nickname is Rosetta. Her airframe number is 27. She wears a work jumpsuits. Bell Flora She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Alchemy Building. Her nickname is Flora. Her airframe number is 21. She wears a nurse costume. Fred Monica She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Hangar. Her nickname is Monica. Her airframe number is 28. She wears a camouflaged clothes. Pure Liora She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Rampart. Her nickname is Liora. Her airframe number is 20. She is the oldest female android, gynoid. She wears a sports coat. Pamela Noel She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Tower. Her nickname is Noel. Her airframe number is 25. She wears a jersey. Iris Fam She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Library. Her nickname is Fam. Her airframe number is 24. She wears a sailor school uniform. Lilly Parshe She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Warehouse. Her nickname is Parshe. Her airframe number is 26. She wears a shrine maiden costume. Atlantica She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Laboratory. Her nickname is Tika. Her airframe number is 22. She wears a white laboratory coat. Professor Regina Babylon She is a pervert who is a genius professor of the ancient civilization. She had created all the Babylons and the androids. She has the same magic aptitude as Touya Mochizuki. She loves to tease other people. She is lesbian or maybe plays both sexual roles. After 5000 years has passed, she is being revived after a brain transplant to an android body which aircraft number is 29. Thus, her appearance as a 10 year-old girl. She devoting herself toward robot anime. Ripple An 「Artifact」 which being tasked with surveillance. Knight Order of Brunhild Dukedom Rain Netherland A rabbit beastman. She was a small-figured redhead Kingdom of Mismede soldier. She actually to be active in the day. She been miserably mistaken as the opposite gender. She is the leader of the knight order. Nicolas Strand the vice-commander of the knights. Norn the vice-commander of the knights. Rebecca one of the knights. Logan one of the knights. Rakushie one of the knights. Zamza one of the knights. References Category:Sub-pages